On a beautiful afternoon, Emily rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of kiwis for $6.76 each and baskets of oranges for $9.37 each. Emily decided to buy a basket of kiwis and a basket of oranges before heading home. How much did Emily need to pay for her produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Emily needs to pay, we need to add the price of the kiwis and the price of the oranges. Price of kiwis + price of oranges = total price. ${6}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Emily needs to pay $16.13.